


Booby Traps

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [18]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 10000 likes, F/F, booby trapped presents, do we want a sequel to this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has this thing with Christmas presents where she absolutely cannot resist waiting until Christmas to open them. As her relationship with Beca progresses Beca starts to get a little clever with the presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR”
> 
>  
> 
> and uh...do we want a sequel to this (you'll know why at the end but give me a shout if you do)

To say that Chloe was like a little child around the holidays was a complete understatement that Beca could easily attest to. The younger girl found out pretty early on that the redhead would easily rip into presents before Christmas morning if they were put out or even hidden somewhere. Yes, that means that Beca has caught Chloe mid unwrapping a present that was hidden in the basement one year and yes she was mad. And it only got worse as their relationship progressed. So now that they’ve been dating for just over 3 years Chloe has gotten more and more excited around the holidays thus more likely to try to snoop out every last present in the house.

Beca had pretty much given up on hiding spots so she just had everything wrapped one day and put them all under the tree a week before Christmas with a kind warning of “Chloe if you even think about opening these before Christmas so help me you’re going to regret it”. Of course Beca had planned on this going awry. She just knew that the redhead couldn’t hold out for the life of her so that’s why she had the backup plan. Which is why she spent a little bit more time surfing the internet before she wrapped all of the presents and may or may not have rigged the most appealing ones to either set off a ridiculous alarm or to throw confetti in her face. Almost every other present was, yes, booby trapped and Beca was damn proud of her improvisation and preventative methods this year. Albeit the confetti one is going to prove to be a little messier than Beca was willing she thought that the humor of it would probably make up for the mess it would make.

To make it even better every single night Beca made sure to have her camera recording in just the right place so that 1. Chloe wouldn’t see it or think anything of it and 2. to capture all the goodness that would be busting one Chloe Beale opening presents early. She had to admit that she was pretty proud of herself for thinking this whole thing through and that maybe she was a little too proud. Too proud meaning she kept goading Chloe on about how great the presents were in attempts of getting her to open them sooner. This proved to be effective the night before Christmas Eve when Beca was still out late finishing up a project so that she could take a week off and not feel guilty about leaving a project partially done.

**Chlo (6:42 pm):** So when will you be home again?

**Beca (7:01 pm):** Around 9. Why?

**Chlo (7:03 pm):** No reason

**Beca (7:05 pm):** I don’t believe that for a second, Beale

**Chlo (7:07 pm):** Sheesh I just wanted to know when to make dinner dork

**Beca (7:16 pm):** Uh huh

Beca didn’t believe the redhead when she said it was so she knew when to make dinner. She didn’t believe it for a second but she wasn’t exactly going to call her out on it either because quite frankly it would be far more entertaining to walk in a little early and find out what’s really going on. So when at 8:45 pm she walks through the front door to hear a string of cursing in the living room all she can do is laugh and walk towards the source.

“Beca,” Chloe yelps throwing a guilty look her way but unable to hide the current mess.

“Chloe,” Beca replies attempting to keep her voice even.

“What the hell is all this?” Chloe asks gesturing around to the confetti that had exploded only minutes prior and waggling around her hand that quite obviously has a finger stuck in a box. Beca figures it’s the box that was sealed shut in such a fashion that it could not be easily opened and that Chloe must have tried to stick her finger inside in attempts of separating it. Only to get stuck. It’s then that Beca loses it and doubles over in laughter. “You booby trapped the presents? Are you kidding me?”

Instead of replying Beca just laughs until Chloe starts halfheartedly yanking at the box stuck on her finger. Once she sets her finger free she chucks the box at the other girl who just continues to laugh at her. Chloe deflates on the ground and looks at the mess around her.

“Did you seriously booby trap Christmas presents?” Chloe asks once Beca starts to settle down.

“Yes,” Beca replies simply.

“That’s just wrong,” Chloe deflates.

“Yes I booby trapped the presents because you do this every fucking year, Chlo. Every. Single. Year,” Beca punctuates each word with a glare. It’s playful but serious at the same time. Beca can’t keep her serious face on for all that long when Chloe looks at her like she is right now.

“I know,” Chloe mumbles looking down at the confetti scattered all over the floor and in her hair. “And now I’ve made a mess.”

“Yes, you have,” Beca chuckles while looking over the redhead whose hair is absolutely covered with little specks of the rainbow. “And while you clean that up I’m going to download this footage.”

“What footage?” Chloe perks up looking over at Beca.

“I set up the camera to record your ridiculous shenanigans,” Beca replies skipping over to where the camera was hidden and picking it up. She pointed it at Chloe and scanned the mess she had made with the camera. “Chloe Beale. Miss I can’t wait until Christmas to get my presents for my life so this is what happens.”

“Dork,” Chloe quips sticking her tongue out for the camera. “I’m assuming you’re going to put this online for all to see.”

“You guessed right, my dear,” Beca jokes with a smile. Chloe smirks and it only takes a second for her to realize she’s planning something.

“Gimme that,” Chloe squeals jumping for Beca and the camera.

“No, no,” Beca shouts jumping away from the redhead. “This is mine.”

“C’mere,” Chloe whines easily chasing after Beca as she runs for the kitchen.

“Never,” Beca calls back as she circles around the kitchen looking for an escape. Chloe stops for a moment with her arms crossed as she plans out her possible route. She jumps left throwing herself onto the kitchen counter and easily gets to the other girl before she can make an exit. She’s swift to wrap her legs around Beca to keep her place.

“Ha,” Chloe shouts in triumph holding the camera so that Beca is now in the frame. “So what do you say to the viewers?”

“Hit that thumbs up if you like it, subscribe for more of us dorks and uh,” Beca contemplates for a moment while biting her lip. “And if this video hits 10,000 likes maybe I’ll seal the deal.”

“Becs,” Chloe giggles swatting her arm. “That’ll never happen, you dork.”

“Hey, you never know,” Beca throws up her arms in defense. Chloe’s not exactly wrong they have maybe say just over 3,500 viewers. So getting to 10,000 likes is a bit of a long shot but a girl could hope. “So, all you dorks out there better share and like this. And Happy Holidays to all and to all a good night.”

“Such a dork,” Chloe laughs causing Beca to smile and her eyes to twinkle. The redhead cuts the recording there and hands the camera to the younger girl gently. “Well, someone better get to editing and posting that. And after that dinner.”

“It doesn’t even need much editing,” Beca decides. “Just let me go add a couple text slides into it to give a little backstory and it’ll be good to go.”

“Mhm,” Chloe mumbles in agreeance as she jumps off the counter. “In the meantime I’ll make dinner since someone came home a little early.”

“Don’t forget to clean up the confetti,” Beca calls from the top of the stairs obviously happy to have avoided the task of cleaning. Chloe chuckles to herself but just lets it go because after all she did make the mess herself.


	2. We Went Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s at over half a million views already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the much wanted sequel :) hope you enjoy

“Babe, you should come see this,” Chloe called from the living room.

“What is it?” Beca asked as she descended the stairs and bounced over to Chloe.

“Look,” Chloe said pointing at the number of views and likes on their video. “It blew up overnight.”

“Holy shit,” Beca mumbled. “It’s at over half a million views already?”

“And more than 100,000 likes,” Chloe comments with raised eyebrows.

“Welp, I guess we’re getting hitched,” Beca quips as she walks into the kitchen. Chloe watches as the younger girl gets a drink and leans up against the counter.

“You can’t be serious? We just went viral and made a comment like that and now you're leaving.”

“Well, yes and no. Soon,” Beca decides taking a glance at her phone. “Shit, I gotta run. Stacie is waiting for me.”

“Wait...what? Beca Mitchell get your sorry little butt back here,” Chloe yells as Beca slips past her and towards the front door.

“Sorry, babe, I gotta go. Be back soon,” Beca calls as she runs out the door. Chloe huffs as she drops back into the couch again and goes back to looking at the comments on the video. Because at least by looking at the adorable and hilarious comments she can distract herself from whatever Beca is up to and the way in which she rushed out.

//

**Chlo (1:48 pm):** Where are you?

**Beca (1:52 pm):** Out with Stace

**Chlo (1:55 pm):** When will you be home?

**Beca (2:03 pm):** An hour maybe two. Stace is having a little trouble with a present

**Chlo (2:06 pm):** And she recruited you to help her? Who is it for?

**Beca (2:14 pm):** Rude. It’s for Aubrey

**Chlo (2:15 pm):** And again she recruited you for that…

**Beca (2:19 pm):** Double rude. It’s a little special so yes she asked me for help

**Chlo (2:21 pm):** What is it?

**Beca (2:30 pm):** None of your business

**Chlo (2:35 pm):** Mitchell…

**Beca (2:39 pm):** No more questions dork. You’re her best friend so you’ll find out eventually :)

**Chlo (2:43 pm):** Now you’re the one being rude…

**Chlo (3:21 pm):** Chinese for dinner?

**Beca (3:27 pm):** Sounds good babe. Be home in 45

“So, this is the one?” Stacie asks for the umpteenth time.

“Yep,” Beca agrees leading the other girl towards the cashier. “Now, c’mon, Chloe is getting suspicious and this doesn’t even have anything to do with her.”

“True. And by the way are you really going to propose?” Stacie questions with a childlike smile on her face. Beca rolls her eyes but knows that it’s just a miracle that she’s avoided the question this long.

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” Beca starts. “After you pay for this.”

“Okay, stop avoiding. What is it?” Stacie asks as she skips away from the cash register with a bag swinging in her arms.

“I was going to anyway,” Beca announces. Stacie stops dead in her tracks and throws her arm out to hit the other girl. “Okay, ow.”

“You were going to anyway and not tell anyone about it?” Stacie squeals hitting Beca again. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not kidding. And it’s not like you weren’t going to find out eventually…ya know after the proposal,” Beca says shoving Stacie’s arm away from her. She resumes walking towards the car with a smirk on her face that wouldn’t easily go away. Some deep sense of satisfaction was coursing through her veins now that she’s actually said it aloud.

“Mitchell proposing! I can’t even begin to fathom this,” Stacie yells. She throws open the passenger side door and stares at Beca with complete and utter disbelief. “Oh my god. The girls are gonna owe me so much money.”

“You guys bet on us again,” Beca deadpans.

“Well, duh. We bet on everything,” Stacie replies simply. “Of course we bet on who was going to propose.”

“Of course,” Beca mumbled as she pulled out of the parking lot. “So, how much are we talking here?”

“The bet. Oh geez I dunno maybe about $200,” Stacie says with the clap of her hands. “I can’t wait for this. When is it happening?”

“Nuh uh. That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Beca decides. Her eyes are fixed on the road but she just knows that Stacie is staring her down in the passenger seat. Beca instantly thanks every person that decided to sit at home right now because the lack of traffic was making it fantastically easy for Beca to cut this conversation short.

“Beca Mitchell,” Stacie threatens. “You tell me right now.”

“Not a chance in hell, dude,” Beca shouts as she pulls in front of Stacie’s building. “Out.”

“Mitchell.”

“Out,” Beca yells pointing to the door. “Go or I’m going to tell Chloe what’s in that bag. And you damn well know she’ll tell Aubrey.”

“You play a cruel game, Mitchell. But fine,” Stacie grumbles and throws the door open. “I wish you luck with whatever you are planning.”

“See ya, Stace,” Beca laughs as Stacie just flips her off in response.

//

Chloe wasn’t too surprised when, on Christmas morning, Beca insisted upon having one camera setup to record and another for them to trade back and forth to get closer reactions. Chloe, however, was surprised after all the presents had been opened but Beca insisted that there was one more hiding under that tree somewhere.

“That was all of them,” Chloe whined despite being on the ground looking under the tree. “Even the other booby trapped present that was still hiding amongst the real presents.”

“No. I think there’s one more under there,” Beca insisted with a huge smile and a camera pointed at the other girl. “See, look. Back there.”

“What? Where?”

“Right there,” Beca squealed pointing towards the very back of the tree. “Between the wall and the tree.”

“Oh, would you look at that,” Chloe mumbles as she picks herself up. The redhead holds up the tiny box and examines it as Beca’s smile grows even more.

“The sneaky little guy was waiting for just the right moment,” Beca whispers as she slides herself closer to the redhead. Chloe smiles up at her like a giddy little child because if anyone loves presents and Christmas, it’s Chloe.

“Can I open it?”

“Of course, you dork,” Beca laughs. She struggles to get the camera in just the right position on top of a box nearby but that’s what the other camera is for. Beca leaves it and hopes for the best as Chloe undoes the wrapping paper slowly.

“What’s this?” Chloe asks once the paper is on the ground.

“Well,” Beca starts taking the box into her hand. “I’m not really good with things like this. But...this is a proposal. And I was kind of wondering if the girl who makes me so so happy would marry me?”

“Beca,” Chloe squealed throwing her hands up to cover her face. “Oh my god.”

“As much as I love your reaction right now...a yes or no would be even better,” Beca says and resolves to bite her lip instead of saying more.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Chloe mumbles jumping forward and into Beca’s arms. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah but I’m your dork,” Beca laughs. She takes the ring out of the box and with slightly shaky hands puts the ring onto Chloe’s ring finger. The redhead beams up at her with a gleeful smile that Beca could never really resist. “And you’re mine.”

“Always,” Chloe giggles.

//

Beca posts the video later that night and the amount of phone calls they got within the short span of time it was online was a little overwhelming. Needless to say that maybe they should have told their family and friends before posting a video that easily went viral after the booby trapped presents video did. Their subscribers shot through the roof along with it but neither girl really cared about that. Don’t get them wrong they love it and are extraordinarily thankful for anyone who wants to follow their story but right now they’re a little preoccupied with themselves to think about much else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)
> 
> Expect a rush of fics in the next 4 days


End file.
